Falling from Heaven
by dreamyhoney
Summary: merder haven finally reached heaven! but what happens when you slip and fall....and there is nothing you can do about it....fluffy in the beginning...very angsty later on..other pairings included..sorry my summary sucks but hopefully my story doesnt!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Good morning to you too!" Meredith smiles sleepily at one of Derek's famous 'mcdreamy' smiles.

The couple share a loving kiss- soft, tender, with all emotions poured into this one kiss. Today is a special day. Not only is it Valentine's Day, but is their anniversary- they have been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for the past three years.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" They both murmur to each other's loving gaze.

"And Happy Anniversary sweetheart!" They are lost in each other's eyes.

The two share another magical kiss, one that Meredith nicknames in her head- the McDreamy kiss.

"Mmm…Do we have to work today Derek? Because I just want to stay here and cuddle with you in bed today."

"I know Meredith. Believe me, there is nothing more I would rather do. But, we are both surgeons that have the responsibility of saving lives. But look on the bright side- because it's Valentine's Day, we both have to stay at the hospital only until five in the evening, today."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, I guess we should better get up then," Meredith replies regretfully as she tries to swing her legs over the bed. But before he could, Derek gently tugs her back onto him. She stares expectantly at him.

"There's no reason why we can't laze around in bed for another ten minutes."

Meredith smiles one of her gorgeous smiles at him. "Ok. So, what are we going to do today, seeing as it is a very special day for us?"

"Well," Derek replies with a very mischievous glint in his eyes, "I was thinking we could do something tonight?"

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"Oh no you are getting nothing out of me. It's a surprise."

"Derek!" Meredith whines and gives one of her sad-puppy-dog faces. "Tell me! Please.."

"Meredith! You are just going to have to wait until tonight. But, I will tell you one thing. Dress in something fabulously gorgeous, not that that is a hard thing for you to do"

"Fine!" Meredith gruffly responds with a cute pout. "Just because you won't tell me, I am not going to give you my present."

"You got me something?" Derek barely speaks as he is so touched by Meredith's gesture.

"Yes I did, but I'm not so sure that you deserve it now."

"Ok then, but I guess you won't get your surprise then, will you?"

"How rude! I didn't know you blackmailed people."

"Of course not. But you are my darling and so are special."

"Oh, you are something, you know that?"

"Yes I am, and you love me for it!" Derek cheekily replies

"Yeah, I do," Meredith responds in a softer tone.

"So, do I get my present or not?"

"Ok, ok. You've won me over. Here." Meredith reaches over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer. Inside is a simple box, wrapped in a shimmering red-gold paper, with a golden bow tied on top.

No words are exchanged as Derek opens the box. Inside, wrapped in red tissue paper, is an antique, gold, pocket watch. Meredith doesn't realize how nervous she is until she bites down on her lips and tastes the warm, salty blood. She ignores that and looks hopefully up at Derek, hoping with all her heart that he likes it. Truth be told, she had spent almost two months thinking about what to get him. She actually got the idea of the watch from her mother, which seemed absurd at the time, but Meredith gradually warmed to the idea.

"Well…what do you think?"

"Meredith….I'm speechless…I literally don't know what to say." Derek paused for two seconds from his literal whisper. "This must have been so expensive."

"Well, you're worth it Derek. So you like it?"

"Like it? I absolutely love it. You are the most beautiful, loving, thoughtful, intelligent woman I have ever known and loved. And I am so lucky to have you."

Tears well up in Meredith's eyes. One teardrop comes loose and slowly runs down her cheek. Derek notices this and gently wipes her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Derek, I had hoped you would like it but I wasn't expecting this much from you. But I love you all the more for it. You are my life and soul."

"I love you too Meredith. So much, it sometimes scares me. You are my air, my everything."

For what is like the infinite plus one time, the two share a delicious kiss, and gently break apart after a few sunlit moments.

"Well I hate to break this wonderful morning, but we are going to be late, Derek, if we do not get ready now."

"You're right. But don't forget tonight, ok? I will pick you up five after five near the locker room."

"That sounds great."

"So….do you want to take a shower together?"

Meredith giggling replies back, "Obviously. You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

The lovers share a laugh and head to the bathroom, where they share ten blissful minutes together, not having a care in the world. Their minds do not have any other thought than each other and the love they have for each other.

"Mer! Mer? Hello?"

"Yeah! Hello, I'm here. Why are you yelling?"

"Why am I yelling? Oh, I don't Mer. Maybe it's because you have been staring off into space for the past ten minutes. We have a lot of freaking patients to attend to."

"Geez Izzie! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, ok? Can we just go please?" Izzie was getting impatient while the two of them were just standing in the nurse's station, pretending to be looking at some patients' charts.

"Izzie, do you realize that today is Valentine's Day? I thought you loved these holidays, but seriously, you're acting almost like Christina."

"Yeah Mer, I do know what day it is today, but I don't see why we have to act so mushy and gooey about it."

"Iz, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong Meredith. I just want to go try to get scrubbed in some surgery today, ok?"

"It's Alex isn't it? That's why you're all dark and twisty."

Izzie did not even both try to deny what she said, because Meredith knew the truth. Valentine's was the hardest on Izzie, because this was the day when, she lost Alex. It had been two years since Alex died in a car crash, and Izzie had buried herself into work since then. No one had taken his place since and the interns had found it impossibly hard to take his place otherwise. So, Meredith just had to let it go.

"Ok, Iz. I understand. I'm sorry. I know I've been acting all lovey-dovey, and it is extremely hard on you, so let's just go find some surgery ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Mer, for not saying anything."

"Sure."

"What do you see Dr. Grey?"

"Subdural hemorrhage, with midline shift."

"We have to get her up into surgery immediately. Please book an OR for an emergency craniotomy."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you Meredith." The two share a loving smile.

"So, is Mrs. Jones going to be ok?"

"Well, I have stopped the bleeding, but we can only tell if she's completely normal when she wakes up?"

"How long do we have to wait?"

"This kind of surgery is very trying on the body, so at least several hours."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?"

"Meredith!"

"Come on Derek. Just a hint. I'll be satisfied then."

"Fine. So impatient. The place I'm taking you is somewhere on the water, ok? Satisfied now?"

"No, but it'll do."

"Good." At that moment, Meredith's pager goes off.

"Oh crap. It's a 911 for Mr. Daniels- pulmonary embolism. I have to go. I'll see you around five ok?"

"Ok. Bye!" Derek gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and watches her leave- both of them giddy with happiness and love.

"So, where is he taking you?"

"I have no idea. All he's said it's by the water and that I should dress in something gorgeous."

"Oh my god! Kill me now!"

Meredith, George, and surprisingly, Izzie all share a laugh.

"You're just jealous Christina because you are not getting any."

"Ohhh…uh-huh. You just keep running with that."

"Grey, Stevens, Yang, O'Malley. I have some news for you."

The four all look at Bailey expectantly.

"The chief has decided to cut today's work hours short, seeing as it's Valentine's and there are very few patients in today. So, you are all free to go now."

"Now?" Izzie is very distressed. "But it isn't even five yet."

"Dr. Stevens, it doesn't matter. The day's cut short. Now go home and enjoy your well-earned holiday," Bailey puts particular emphasis on the word _your_.

After Dr. Bailey leaves, Meredith tells the rest, "Sorry guys. I have to go find Derek. I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?"

They all mutter yes. As Meredith leaves their lunch table, she whispers to George: "Take care of Izzie, George. She needs you."

"Ok."

"Meredith will you hurry up? We're going to be late."

A distant voice calls from upstairs. "Will you wait two minutes? You were the one who told me to look gorgeous."

"Yeah, I did. But, please hur-.." Derek's words trail off as he finally looks up and sees Meredith walking slowly down the stairs.

Meredith smiles at his reaction. "Oh my god Mer. I...um…wow I'm speechless. I have never laid eyes on someone as beautiful as you in my entire life." Meredith was wearing a pale blue satin and silk, strapless gown with darker beads running down the bodice. And, when she moved, the dress, rippled and shimmered, like a waterfall. Her hair was curled and in a French twist, with curly tendrils running loose, down the side of her face.

Meredith's eyes glisten with tears. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." Derek was wearing black trousers, with a burgundy-colored shirt and a black, leather jacket. His dark curls were perfectly sculpted and tousled. Truth be told, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Why, thank you. I had to look decent because I have to accompany you."

"Always a perfect gentleman. So are we ready to go?"

"Of course. Let's go." Derek replied as he gently took Meredith's hand and interlaced hers with his own.

The couple left the house hand in hand, for a very magical night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

so this (hopefully long) update goes out to my star reviewer Brandy (MeredithandDerekfanforever) and my first reviewer JustLikeMeredith ...Enjoy Guys!!!

So this update is as fluffy as its gonna get so enjoy readers!!!!

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

"Derek, can I open my eyes now?"

"Almost."

Derek and Meredith were slowly walking under the night sky. Derek was covering Meredith's eyes. They were far from Seattle city- they were supposedly somewhere in the suburbs. The drive had taken an hour or so, and so Derek hoped it would be worth it.

"Ok, open your eyes."

As Meredith fluttered her eyes open, she gasped in awe. "Oh my god Derek! It is absolutely breathtaking."

They were standing in front of a wide, oval-shaped lake. It was midnight black in the night air but crystal clear-blue during the day, and yet as smooth and calm as a mirror- almost like it was frozen. Except for the fact that in its face, the moon and a thousand twinkling stars were reflected. The lake was surrounded by rolling, emerald-green hills, that were a midnight blue under the night sky. There was a single, creamy-white, elegant yacht on the water, illuminated by the string of lights surrounding the entire deck, as well as moonlight and starlight. The entire scene looked so magical that it was as if it were from a fairytale. Everything was arranged such that the setting looked like a lagoon. The night sky spread out before them to a never-ending length. Everything was so calm and peaceful, and not a single other soul than them were there.

"It is isn't it? I had hope you would like it." Derek was extremely pleased with Meredith's reaction to the surprise.

"Like it? I love it. It is absolutely unbelievable! I love you so much." Meredith surprises Derek by passionately grabbing him and placing a kiss hard on his lips. Hands are running through each other's hair, as their tongues convincingly explore each other. They break apart after seemingly, several hours.

Derek regretfully says, "I think we should stop. Otherwise we won't make it to dinner."

"Okay. So, by any chance is that yacht yours?"

"No, it's my friend's, who owed me a favor and this seemed like the right time to ask him."

"It's gorgeous Derek."

"It is."

"So, are we going on it?" Meredith asks even though she already knows the answer.

"Of course." Derek interlaces Meredith's hands with his as they leisurely walk to the dock to get on the yacht.

Derek graciously extends his hand to Meredith as she boards the yacht.

"Such a gentleman."

"I try Mer. I only try." They share a light laugh together.

More gasps are heard inside as Meredith takes in the interior of the yacht. The entire interior is in various shades of white-which makes everything look Zen. They are standing in the living room which has a long, circular, built-in sofa, cream in color, with a white porcelain elegant vase containing an elegant arrangement of bird of paradise on a unique, glass coffee table. Just on the other end of the room, it opened into a wonderful matching glass dining table, with creamy satin cane chairs. Next to the table was a sleek, modern, silver-themed kitchen with all the modern appliances and more. The refrigerator is filled to the brim with gourmet food. Upstairs, is a single, master bedroom with an adjoined bathroom. The bedroom was also Zen-themed with a low Japanese- style bed covered in ivory and champagne-colored satin comforters and duvets, with linen pillows. On either side of the bed bamboo, antique lamps, and slightly above the bed, on a mahogany cupboard, bonsai arrangements. Hanging from the ceilings are a few glowing, rice-paper lamps. In front of the bed, the window is huge encircling the bedroom, to give them a wonderful view in the mornings of the lake. The bathroom is completely white, roman-marble, with a whirlpool bathtub and a separate, spacious shower. Finishing it off, porcelain, gold-fitted sinks, along with the other necessities. The only thing common in all the rooms are scattered, ruby-red, rose petals on the floor.

"Oh, Derek it's wonderful! Thank you for doing this."

"Of course. You are the only person I would do it for."

After a few moments of revered silence, except for the sweet kiss between the couple, Derek whispers, "So, are you hungry yet? Should we go eat?"

"I am. Let's go."

He leads her over to the dining table, where there seem to be already laid out dishes. Then, Derek stops for a few seconds as he says, "You know what? I have a better idea. You stay here while I arrange. Don't go anywhere, ok? It's a surprise."

"Another surprise? Derek, haven't we had enough surprises?"

"Come on. It's only a tiny one. So just relax while I set it up."

Derek then leaves Meredith as he goes to gather a few pieces of light furniture for their special dinner. Ten minutes later, he comes back to find that Meredith is asleep on the sofa. He gazes at her, wondering how he got so lucky with this beautiful woman and chuckles softly to himself knowing how tired she must be. He then leans over her, and gently kisses her soft cheek. Meredith wakes up as he does this.

"Hi..," She whispers sleepily.

"Hi…um…the dinner's ready, if you want to come."

"Sure." He gently takes her hand and pulls her up and starts to lead her towards dinner. He stops for a minute and says, "I need you to close your eyes one last time, please?"

"Ok Derek, but this better be good," as she covers her eyes.

"Trust me, it is." He leads her slowly to a nondescript door, and gently pushes it open. Meredith feels the cool night air against her face, as she breathes in deeply the flowery fragrance.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Ok, open."

Meredith opens her eyes and squeals softly with delight. Laid out before her, is a small, glass table, meant for two, with dishes laid out on it, and two square-shaped cushioned, backless chairs. They are standing in the upstairs, outside, private patio, with a spectacular view of the lake and surrounding, hills.

"Well, I guess that means you like it," Derek says pleased with himself. Meredith can only nod in agreement.

"So, let's sit down then, shall we?" Derek replies as he leads her over to the table and helps her to sit down and then takes the chair opposite to hers.

They share a wonderful meal of oysters Rockefeller (oysters are aphrodisiacs!); rare, Ahi salmon drizzled in a unique caramelized, soy sauce, sitting on a bed of emerald greens, accompanied by herbed garlic bread with vintage champagne. Then they share a wonderful dessert of three kinds of crème brulee- cappuccino, maple, and blueberry; all garnished with a pair of mint leaves, but each one with its own special touch (cappuccino-chocolate wafer, maple- vanilla flowers, and blueberry- berries).

After a couple of hours of conversing about everything, over the delicious dinner, they share a few moments of silence of looking out on to the water.

"Mer, are you happy?"

"More than I've ever thought I could be and it's all thanks to you."

"I'm glad, because you have made me the happiest man on earth by being with me." Tears are glistening in both eyes. "The only thing that could make me feel immortal, like I am in paradise would be if you gave me the honor of marrying you," Derek says trembling as he reveals a red, velvet, heart-shaped box, and then opens it. Inside is an antique, gold ring, with a deep-blue sapphire, the same intense color as Derek's eyes. The gem is surrounded by gold filigree, running down the ring, in a slight twist.

tears that glisten are easily running down Meredith's creamy complexion, as Derek says once more, "Meredith, I love you with all my heart, my soul. You are the one I was meant to be with, always and forever. Will you marry me?"

Meredith after a few, choked gasps, says in a happy whisper, as she looks into his, hopeful, loving, and passionate, twinkling eyes, "Yes! Yes I will.." Her words are cut off as Derek gets off his chair, picks up his fiancée and twirls her around, all the while, both of them laughing in pure, unadulterated happiness. Derek then leans forward and places a loving kiss on her lips. She deepens the kiss to turn it into one that is overflowing with love and passion, as both of them enter into a loving, all-consuming embrace. They hang on to each other, for what seems like an eternity, both of them simply so in love with one another.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, April morning- the day of their wedding. They decided to get married, the same place where Derek had proposed- the magical lake-except this time it took place during the day, when the lake was crystal-clear blue, under the bright sunlight, and it sparkled, like it was filled with diamonds. Inside a beautiful, small cruise ship, within one of its elegant rooms, Meredith and Christina were putting the last touches on themselves. Meredith was a wearing a beautiful antique, cream-colored Vera Wang gown: it was long-sleeved with lace trimmed edges; a gorgeous embroidered bodice, and a full, graceful, lightly embroidered skirt, with a traditional long train. Meredith was wearing an absolutely beautiful sheer, lace veil, that perfectly covered her long, dark-blonde hair, and joined the train behind her. She looked simply like a goddess.

She carried a huge, gorgeous bouquet of ruby-red traditional roses with queen Anne's lace.

Christina, her maid of honor, as well as her other bridesmaids, Izzie and Addison, were wearing matching Vera Wang organza gowns of ruby-red, with a tight bodice and a long flowing skirt. They all carried small bouquets of white, English tea roses.

"Mer, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Christina. It means a lot to me that you said so."

"Ok let's stop with the mushy stuff. Next thing I know, we are going to start hugging."

Meredith gave a light laugh. "Ok. We don't have to do any hugging."

"Good." Christina gave a sigh of relief. "So, are you ready already?"

"Yes, now I am."

"Ok, let's go!"

The ceremonial place looked beautiful. Everything was covered in beautiful cream and ruby-colored roses. The seats were covered in white silk and beautiful draperies hung across the wall.

Izzie and George first walked across the way, towards the altar. They had been together for a little more than a month now and were very happy together.

Then Addison walked across the way, who looked absolutely beautiful with her red hair set off by the dress.

Then five-year old Laurel, Meredith's half niece who looked absolutely adorable in a satin burgundy number scattered rose petals all over the walkway.

Then Christina walked the path. She looked extremely uncomfortable but inside she was so happy for her best friend, and for this she glowed.

Finally, the bride came into view. She looked like a goddess. Dr. Webber who was practically her father ever since Thatcher disowned her accompanied her to the altar. All Meredith could see was Derek.

He looked so handsome in a classic black tuxedo with a red rose in his white silk shirt.

All Derek could see was Meredith who looked absolutely stunning.

For both of them, the walk to the altar seemed to take forever. Finally Meredith reached Derek and the Chief placed their hands together. Meredith gave the Chief a kiss who had tears in his eyes as he sat down behind them.

Mark, Burke, and George were Derek's best men who all stood behind him, looked very handsome in their tuxes. Addison, Christina, and Izzie took their places behind Meredith.

Then the priest began the ceremony. They had both written their own vows and now they were asked to say them.

Derek went first. "Meredith I never thought that I would be so lucky as to find you. You saved me when I was drowning. You were my breath of fresh air. I know that there have been complications but I love you more than life itself. I love your intelligence and your charm; I love your snoring and your angelic laughter; but most of all I love your never ending kindness, your drive and determination to never give up. You make me feel truly happy and loved like I've never felt before and for this I promise you that I will take care of you and love you in sickness and in health, in laughter and in tears, in smiles and in anger- for all eternity."

The entire time, Meredith and Derek never took their eyes off each other. Tears glistened in both their eyes.

Meredith now said, "Derek, I never thought this would be me. I was the rebel with the pink hair but when I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You are my knight in shining whatever. Things have happened but you have always been there for me somehow, loving me and supporting me in all that I do, and for that I am so thankful. I love you for all that you are and all that you're not. But most of all, I love your smile that never fails to light and warm me up. Your unfailing love and care has been what has gotten me through it all. And for this, I promise you that I will take care of you and love you in sickness and in health, in laughter and in tears, in smiles and in anger- for all eternity."

The Priest then asked for the rings. Burke who was one of Derek's best men handed him the silver band. And Christina handed Meredith the other matching one.

Derek slid the ring onto Meredith's finger and she did the same to his.

Then the Priest finally said, "By the power vested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife." After a torturous pause, he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Derek tenderly lifted the veil off her face and kissed her with all the passion in the world. Everybody applauded in joy.

Finally, after a few long seconds, they broke apart to the relief of Christina, when she said, "Thank God. This is a church."

The Priest announced again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd."

Finally they were McMarried!

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? Please hit that little purple button and make my day!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**sorry guys for not updating in so long...school has been so crazy!!**_

_**heres a nice long update to make up for it...so READ and REVIEW!!**_

_**Be prepared for angsty drama from now on hehe **_

_**Note: this includes a meraddison friendship... **_

* * *

It had been four months since they were married- since that oh so magical day.

Everything had been perfect: the reception in the beautiful seaside restaurant and the honeymoon in Bora-Bora.

Even until recently, everything was perfect. But now, Meredith wasn't so sure.

Ever since a couple months ago, Meredith had started getting sick. She had an almost constant fever and she was almost always exhausted-even more than usual.

Now, she felt burning hot as she tried to bolt to the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face. Instead she tripped and fell onto the hard, mahogany floor. It wasn't a big or painful fall or anything but when she got up off the floor, she noticed that there was a huge bruise on her kneecap, that hurt like crap. She winced in pain as she hobbled over to the sink and splashed some water on both her face and bruise.

She realized what this might mean. Before she thought, it was just the stress of being an intern but now- now…she knew something was wrong. Bruising this easily, well, it could mean a lot of things and Meredith knew all the possibilities. She realized she had no choice but to get a check-up.

Derek had been concerned for sometime now but she always assured him it was nothing. And now she thought, he might have been right. Derek had left very early for the hospital, for an emergency craniotomy.

So, Meredith got dressed and hopped in her jeep to go to Seattle Grace. She realized that she might as well do it there because everyone would find out eventually, anyways.

When she reached there, she sighed in relief as she found out that now since she was a resident, she didn't have anything scheduled for a couple of hours, giving her time to take the test. So, she paged the head of oncology who was a good friend of Derek's.

Finally she heard Dr. Peterson say cheerfully, "Meredith! Did you page me?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Um…I need you to do me a favor." Meredith's voice betrayed her fear.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to perform a blood and bone test on me."

"Ok...may I ask why?"

"Well it's just I may have something. I don't know what, but I need to be sure, you know."

"Absolutely. Are you free now?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ok. Let's get you checked up then."

* * *

Dr. Peterson performed the blood and bone test on Meredith, taking a sample of both her blood and her bone marrow. Now, all they had to do was wait for the results. They would have to wait a couple of hours.

For now, Meredith resumed her work. This morning, she was assisting on an interesting case with Derek. The teenage girl, named Juliet Johnson had hydroencephalus. They needed to drain the fluid quickly before it killed her. So, both of them prepped her for surgery and wheeled her into the OR.

Meredith had not told Derek about the test yet. She hadn't told anyone. She wanted to be sure of it before they found out.

Right when Derek was putting on his gloves to start the procedure, Dr. Peterson came in to the OR. The look that he had on his face told Meredith everything.

"Derek…"

"Hi Nathan! Um…is anything wrong?"

"I just need to speak to Meredith in private if that's ok."

"Of course." Derek then said to Meredith, "I'll see you later Mer." And he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled almost sadly at him in return and left with Dr. Peterson.

Neither of them said a word till they reached his office.

Meredith was the first to speak. "I guess it's cancer then right?' Her voice was slowly breaking and the sorrow in her voice was obvious.

Dr. Peterson looked at her sadly and said, "I'm so sorry Meredith. You have cancer in the form of AML."

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia?"

"Yes."

"What's my prognosis?"

He decided to tell her the whole truth since she was also a surgeon. "Well we looked at your cytogenetics and we determined that you are still in the intermediate stage, which means you have a 48 chance of a five-year survival rate and a 50 chance of relapsing with treatment."

"So what are my options?"

"Well, I'd like to start you immediately on chemotherapy."

Meredith gave a huge sigh. "Ok, yeah. I just….can we wait for a couple of hours because I need to tell Derek and my friends."

"That's fine. I'll be ready for your treatment then."

"Ok."

* * *

Meredith decided to wait by the board for Derek to finish his surgery, which would probably take another hour or so.

So she sat on the stairs, crying softly to herself.

When Derek came out of surgery, an hour later, and saw Meredith all hunched up and staring out into space, he knew immediately that there was something wrong.

Her face was paler than usual and she had a haunting, depressing look on her face. On top of that, she looked already completely exhausted.

He approached her carefully and said, "Meredith, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She looked up and smiled sadly at him. "Derek I…we need to talk."

"Ok. Let's go into my office."

Once inside, Derek took Meredith in his arms and sat down with her on the couch, holding her tightly in his embrace.

As Derek brushed a few stray curls from her face, he once more said, "Meredith, tell me what's wrong."

Meredith took a deep breath and said, "Well you were right Derek."

"About what?"

"About me. You said that maybe I should get checked-up with my fever and exhaustion. See this morning, I woke up with a high fever again. So I tried to get cooled off in the bathroom when I slightly tripped and fell on the floor. I got this enormous, ugly bruise and so I realized that I had to get tests done."

Derek's expression changed to one of concern to one of fear in a matter of seconds.

"Well Nathan performed the test and we just got the results back."

"Meredith…" His tone was clearly fearful.

"Derek….I have AML- Acute Myeloid Leukemia." Meredith's voice was also breaking.

"No! NO! That can't be right. NO!" Derek was getting increasingly hysterical.

"Derek…It is….I have leukemia."

This time it was Derek who held on to Meredith and cried in sorrow, spilling tears in a frenzy.

After a few minutes of shared tears, Derek whispered, "What's the prognosis?"

"I have a 48 survival rate and a 50 chance of relapse…I have to start intensive chemo immediately."

Derek just nodded numbly.

"Derek please…don't do this. I can beat this. But I need you by my side. Don't give up on me now- on us now, please." Her voice teetered on the brink of cracking.

Derek said nothing and he simply got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Meredith all alone, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Addison was walking towards Derek's office, intending to get him to look at one of her cases.

When she opened the door, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Even though they had all been through it and she was still Satan in some ways, Meredith and her had grown to be good friends, over time. So, seeing Meredith curled up and in unrelenting tears, broke her heart. She walked towards the couch and sat down, next to Meredith.

Meredith finally noticed her presence as she jumped up and finally chocked back a response. "Addie!"

"Mer…what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine!"

"Seriously Meredith….you know I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

Meredith sighed in defeat. "Addie…promise me you won't react like Derek did."

"Which was?..."

"Well he stormed out." Meredith's voice betrayed the sadness in her.

"I promise Meredith that I'll do no such thing but listen and help you in anyway I can."

Meredith smiled gratefully at Addie as she took a deep breath and for the second time that day, sadly said, "Addie, I'm sick.."

"What do you mean, sick? Like I have a cold kind of sick or..."

"No….I've been pretty sick lately. Non-stop fevers and constant fatigue. I just thought it was stress or something- the life of an intern, right?" She paused and gave a bitter laugh. "Well, this morning as I was going to the bathroom, I sort of tripped and fell. When I got up I had this huge bruise on my knee."

"Oh my god.." Addie started to realize.

"Yeah so I came in today and took a bone and blood test. I just got the results back."

"Meredith…no…" Tears started to silently spill from her eyes.

"I have AML…acute myeloid leukemia…" She trailed off as reality hit her again, and both of them started to cry.

Meredith finally said, "But I have a 48 survival rate…and I start intensive chemo immediately." Meredith was trying to be positive.

"Mer."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know two things. First, I will always be here for you every step of the way. Second, I don't want you to worry about Derek, ok? Just give him time. He loves you and he will support you like he always has but he needs to time to process this."

"Thank you Addie. It means a lot to me that you care."

The two women exchanged sisterly hugs.

Addison cautiously said, "Meredith, I hate to bother you with this now, but I think you should notify the Chief before you do anything else."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go now."

She stood up and said after a short pause, "Do I look ok?"

Addison amused, said, "Yeah, Mer, you look ok."

Meredith did notice her tone. "Well sorry Miss Gucci and Prada…but I don't want to look like shit in front of the Chief."

At this, Addison couldn't help laughing, and soon, Meredith did too.

"I'm serious Addie!" Meredith couldn't keep a straight face.

"Oh, me too! You have no idea…." Addie was laughing her head off.

"Yeah right!" After a pause Meredith said, "Ok, seriously I have to go see the Chief now. Thanks for cheering me up Addie! You're one of the best, you know."

"No problem, Mer. I'm always going to be here for you even in all my satanic Gucci and Prada glory."

The two smiled at each other and Meredith left for the chief.

* * *

"Is the Chief in Patricia?"

"Oh go right ahead, Meredith."

"Thanks."

So, Meredith walked in to the Chief's office. He looked up immediately.

"Meredith! What can I do for you today?"

"Um…we need to talk Chief."

"Sure. Sit down." The Chief said as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…this isn't easy for me to say…but I'm just going to say it." So she took a deep breath and said, "Chief, I have AML- acute myeloid leukemia."

"Oh Meredith…." The Chief was acutely shocked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you before…you know the rumor mill did." She gave a sad smile.

"What's the prognosis?" The chief was trying to be strong but Meredith could see that he was clearly breaking down, when she saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"I have a 48 chance of a five-year survival rate and a 50 chance of relapsing with treatment. I've already talked to Dr. Peterson about it since he did my tests and well I'm going to start intensive chemo immediately."

Suddenly, the Chief grabbed Meredith's hands and said with complete sincerity. "I will always be here for you Meredith. I know I'm not your father, but I really do care about you. I believe in you and your strength, and I know you will beat this."

Meredith gave a true smile in return. "Thank you Chief. It means so much that you care."

"Have you told Derek yet?" He asked gently.

Meredith nodded in return and said, "He took it hard…He kind of left, but I know he just needs some time right? He will be here right?" Sobs started wracking through her body.

The Chief immediately got up off his chair, walked over to Meredith and wrapped her petite frame in his strong arms.

"Listen to me, Meredith! I know Derek and I know that he loves you with all his heart. He will always be there for you. He just needs a little time, so that he can figure out how to support you ok? But he will be here, I promise you."

Meredith smiled gratefully up at him and said, "I know he will."

After a few seconds, she added, "I'm going to go talk to the others, just let them know."

"Go ahead."

"One more thing Chief. I don't want much special treatment. If I get sick then fine, but I don't want to be treated like someone who's already dying."

"I understand Meredith."

Meredith got up, and opened the door to the hallway, as she gave him one last small smile and then left to find her friends.

* * *

so what did you guys think???? R&R 


End file.
